Paraíso Perdido
by Captain Elegost
Summary: Una conversación entre Namo y Gorthaur sobre el tema del mal.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.R.R: Tolkien, creador de este legendarium.

Este relato participa en el reto #16 Julio: El Muso-Poney Inspirador.

La frase es: "Es mejor reinar en los pútridos abismos de Angband que servir en los verdes campos de Lórien." del paraiso perdido de John Milton...obviamente no lo escribió así, pero tuvo que modificarse por ordenes de la teniente coronela Angela "hipstergirl" Giadelli.

* * *

Al oeste, separado de los círculos del mundo conocido, se encuentra la tierra imperecedera, el reino inmaculado de los Valar, donde la vida no se marchita, donde la vida no finaliza y todo es verde y la luz es más pura y brillante.

Las cosas caen por su propio peso y el Fëa de Sauron, otrora un Maiar hermoso, llego a las estancias de Mandos transportada por obra del viento del oeste, tal vez por obra de Manwë el valar más cercano en pensamientos a Eru.

-Thauron, se te acusa de realizar varios actos de traición y de buscar tu propio beneficio. –comento una voz potente, surgida del eco de las estancias de los muertos. El origen se encontraba en el valar sentado en su trono.

Él se había erigido como señor de voluntades entre los habitantes de la tierra media: por edades los pueblos lo temieron, por edades lo veneraron, por muchas edades lo obedecieron. Y se cegó por la soberbia, se alzó como gran señor de voluntades y se convirtió en Sauron la montaña, bloqueando el sol bajo su sombra y entorpecido la voluntad del viento y las nubes. Pero ignoro que hasta la más pequeña hormiga podía escarbar en sus laderas y el más humilde vencejo construir su nido en sus crestas.

Ignorar a los más simples fue su perdición. Todavía se arrepentía de permitirse que sus enemigos se adentrasen tan profundamente en sus dominios. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella triste y estúpida criatura que lo desafío? Oh, sí. Smeagol.

Namo se levantó de su trono y tomo la forma de una sombra gigantesca, pero Sauron no se amilano.

-Gorthaur, se te acusa de usar tus habilidades en servicio del mal. –Comento Mandos.

-¿El mal? ¿Qué es el mal?-rió el maiar malévolamente. -¿Acaso conoces la respuesta? Puedes decir que es la ausencia de luz divina, la eterna oscuridad, pero ¿acaso no es eso solo el hado de la inevitabilidad y la fatalidad el que separa a la luz de la no-luz?

El maiar oscuro se puso de pie y su sombra creció.

-¿Qué es la maldad? ¿Cuál su naturaleza? ¿Cuál su propósito? Vosotros solo lo veréis como un cenagal inmundo que produce ignorancia e impide alcanzar la luz inmortal, algo vil y repugnante que hay que rechazar. Entonces vuestra respuesta está guiada por el desprecio, lo único que buscan es venganza y claman que aquellos que se revelen a la gran voz serán castigados en la muerte.

La sombra siguió creciendo cada vez más y la luz languidecía en los alrededores.

-Es que acaso no lo comprenden, la maldad es negarse a doblegarse ante una voluntad que niega el libre albedrío de los seres vivos. No importa que tan brillante sea la luz, no importa que tan vigoroso sea el árbol y hermosa la flor; la luz languidecerá, el árbol se secara y la flor se pudrirá en la tierra. El mal nace del abono de la virtud, la moralidad puede corromperse.

Sauron se alzó imponente, como una columna de oscuridad sobre las estancias, devorando toda la luz. Pero Mandos ni se inmuto, puesto que era ciego, como ciego es la justicia y ciego es el destino.

-Y sin embargo, ahora te encuentras en mis estancias, más allá de lo bueno o malo que hayas sido en vida. Nadie escapa del destino. –dijo el Valar.

-pero eso que importa, he marcado el destino de los hombres a fuego. Los hombres ya no confían en las palabras de los Valar, los encuentran vacíos. ¿Acaso me negaras que los hombres a los que ensalzaron, los hombres que mimaron y protegieron fueron fácilmente seducidos por el poder oscuro? Es irónico que la luz de Valinor haya engendrado enemigos y sus héroes hayan nacido rodeados ante la sombra del mal.

-Aliados y enemigos me son lo mismo ante mi presencia. Nosotros no queremos héroes. –Exclamo autoritariamente Mandos. –Valinor no desea héroes.

-Oh, ¡Eso es cierto! No desean hazañas e historias de proezas, sino adoradores que se inclinen a sus pies. ¿Es por eso que los Vanyar viven a los pies de Manwë, mientras los Noldori continúan encerrados por su rebelión? Aunque…tal vez sea lo mejor. ¡Qué han inspirado los Vanyar ante los tapices de tu amada Vairë, sino historias vacuas y aburridas, como un canario que canta feliz dentro de su jaula!

-Nosotros no gobernamos a nuestros adoradores con miedo y terror, ellos son libres en esta tierra bendecida.

-Y aun así, ¿No desafiaron los Noldors sus designios con Eru por testigo? ¿No escaparon los Noldor de su jaula dorada a los reinos torturados por Melkor? ¿No encontró mayor placer tu esposa en plasmar sus relatos de frenesí, furia y desafío de parte de los Noldor, que el pobre remedo de una cama gris y fría que le ofrecía su impotente pareja?

-Tu presencia me comienza a molestar, pequeña criatura. Hace mucho que nadie se atrevía a ofenderme. –Comento el juez de las almas de seres fenecidos.

-¿Es que acaso te ofenden mis palabras? Si por ser inferior a ti en jerarquía, piensas que te debo mi subordinación, entonces necesitas salir más seguido de tus enmohecidas y polvosas estancias. El mundo está cambiando, los grandes poderes menguan, los débiles se fortalecen.

-Pero este ya no es tu mundo, tu destino es cruel, como lo fuiste con tus enemigos. ¡Que Eru se apiade de tu alma!


End file.
